


Rewards

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Series: Loose Threads [8]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warriors rarely get what they want when they return home.  </p><p> </p><p>Part of "Loose Threads" - A collection of ficlets about the relationship between Kel and Lalasa, written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN in 2010 and 2013. Other than the paring there is no theme or continuity to the works. They are mostly canon compliant, and have been loosely arranged in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

  
[Rewards](http://fanfiction.fiefgoldenlake.com/viewstory.php?sid=617) by [eymberfyire](http://fanfiction.fiefgoldenlake.com/viewuser.php?uid=69)  


  


The Royal Ball to welcome home the veteran Knights of the Scanran war is well underway when Lalasa is surprised to hear the bell to her shop door ring. She steps out from her storeroom, expecting to see a frantic maid or impatient Lady in a gown with some last minute repair. Instead she is surprised by Kel, cloaked and hooded, standing in the door to her shop, smiling sheepishly.

“I understand why Raoul hid behind wall hangings.” Kel says ruefully, hovering in the doorway. “It’s not cowardice, to retreat when you’re so badly outnumbered. Would you mind terribly if I came in?”

Lalasa has heard rumors of the Lady Knight’s reluctant acceptance of her hero’s status. Apparently these rumors are true. Her momentary surprise gone, Lalasa is thrilled to have Kel here, if a bit worried. “My lady, you’re always welcome here. Please come in.”

As Kel shuts the door gently behind her and removes her cloak, Lalasa continues, “But, my lady, didn’t the king specifically request your presence…”

“These things are never for the warriors, Lalasa.” There is enough weariness in Kel’s voice to make it nearly unrecognizable. Lalasa takes her first good look at the woman since she walked in, and frowns to herself. Kel’s shoulders are slumped, she stands with a weary slouch, and she has bags under her eyes that speak of far too little sleep.

“They say they’re for the warriors, to welcome us home and reward our great achievements.” She is looking at the floor in front of Lalasa’s feet, but won’t meet the older woman’s eyes.

“If they really wanted to reward us, they would let us sleep, and eat, and be with the people we love.” She looks up at last, and Lalasa realizes there are lines on her face that weren’t there before she left for the North. Her eyes are level, though and still beautiful. “I guess what I’m saying is that I would rather spend time here with you than hiding behind musty old wall hangings.”

Wordlessly, Lalasa offers her a chair, and Kel’s lips quirk in the ghost of a smile.

  


This story archived at <http://fanfiction.fiefgoldenlake.com/viewstory.php?sid=617>  



End file.
